lioden_polskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Oswajanie Lwicy
Kiedy już zaczniemy grę chcemy jak najszybciej powiększyć nasze stado. Najpierw musimy jednak oswoić naszą pierwszą lwicę. Podczas eksplorowania wiele razy natkniemy się na taki komunikat. right Tak więc otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że znaleźliśmy samotną lwicę. Do wyboru mamy dwie opcje, "Claim Her?" czyli "Oswoić ją?" oraz "Fight Her?" czyli "Walczyć z nią?". Gdy zdecydujmey się ją oswoić to będziemy mogli się z nią rozmnażać, a poza tym będzie ona dla nas polować. Jednak czasem się zdarza, że mamy już zbyt dużo lwic, tak więc możemy zawalczyć z lwicą którą znaleźliśmy i za pokonanie jej dostaniemy exp i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zanim postanowisz oswoić lwicę, upewnij się, że twoje terytorium jest wystarczająco duże. Czasem zdarza się, że gdy spotakmy lwicę dostajemy komunikat, że niestety nie mamy dla niej miejsca i do wyboru mamy tylko walkę z nią. Tak więc spróbujmy oswoić naszą lwicę! Klikami "Claim Her?"! right Teraz otwiera nam się pewnego rodzaju minigra. Musimy wybrać odpowiednie opcje by oswoić lwicę. By ją osowić musimy jej zaimponować i pasek serduszek w górnym lewym rogu ekranu cały musi się zapełnić. Zwróć uwagę na to, że w górnym prawym rogu ekranu znajdują się płomyki, które kiedy napełnią się całkowicie, szybciej od serduszek, spowodują, że dostaniemy od lwicy z liścia w twarz i nie uda nam się jej oswoić. Każda lwica swoją postawą reprezentuje swoją osobowość. Często poprzez dopasowanie akcji które wykonujemy do jej charakteru, pozwala nam oswoić lwicę efektywnie. right Takie właśnie osobowości lwic istnieją i mogą nam się przytrafić. Po kolei od lewej: "Dobra", "Uprzejma", "Neutralna", "Złośliwa" i "Zła". Wygląda na to, że przytrafiła się nam "Złośliwa" lwica. Dobrze, wykonajmy pierwszy krok! Naciśnijmy więc "Growl" co oznacza "Warknij" i sprawdźmy jej reakcję! right Wygląda na to, że udało nam się trochę jej zaimponować! Zdobyliśmy cztery serduszka i trzy płomyki! Dobrze, musimy zdobyć wszystkie serduszka by ostatecznie oswoić lwicę. Jak widzicie, nasz ruch jej się spodobał i jej przychylna reakcja została napisana na zielono. Zróbmy następny krok. Naciśnijmy przycisk "Bite Neck" i sprawdźmy jej reakcję! right Oh, niestety ten ruch się jej nie spodobał! Wszystkie płomyki zaświeciły się i lwica nas porzuciła! No ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, poszukajmy kolejnej! right Dobrze, znaleźliśmy kolejną lwicę! Tym razem ta ma "Uprzejmą" osobowość! Może naciśnijmy "Shake Mane". right Cóż, niestety jej się to nie spodobało! No to może spróbujemy z "Rub Head". right Niestety, ale wygląda na to, że tym razem też się nie udało! Jak widzicie, często się nie udaje, więc nie macie się co martwić jeśli nie będzie wam wychodzić! No cóż, szukamy kolejnej! right Dobrze, spróbujmy nacisnąć "Growl"! right Wspaniale! Wygląda na to, że się jej spodobało! Dobrze, teraz weźmy "Shake Mane". right Ups, wygląda na to, że to już nie koniecznie jej się spodobało. No dobra, jeszcze mamy szansę! Naciśnijmy "Bite Neck"! right Wspaniale! Udało nam się! Wszystkie serduszka się zaświeciły, a kilka płomyków w ogole się nie zaświeciło! Niestety nie udało mi się zrobić zdjęcia bo od razu przeniosło mnie na profil oswojonej lwicy. Tak więc pojawił się nam komunikat, że efektywnie oswoiliśmy lwicę! Teraz jest nasza i możemy nadać jej imię, rozmnażać się z nią i wysłać ją na polowanie! (Zwróć uwagę na napis nad lwicą, który informuje za ile realnych dni będzie ona mogła się rozmnażać! Przy mojej lwicy pisze "This lioness will come into heat in 8 days." co oznacza, że będzie ona mogła zajść w ciążę za 8 prawdziwych dni!) Pamiętaj by nim spróbujesz oswoić lwicę, upewnić się, że twoje terytorium jest wystarczająco duże, inaczej nie będziesz miał możliwości oswojenia lwicy! Pamiętaj też by przydzielić jej role łowcy (Hunter) jeśli chcesz by polowała bo inaczej nie będzie to możliwe!